Can't Escape the Inevitable
by AmethystRose0110
Summary: The passion between Velvet and Murphy is inevitable- no matter what happens or how much time passes they always find their way back to each other. The basic movie story lines with the added character Velvet Rourke. MurphyXOC
1. Velvet

I don't own any of the Boondock Saint characters. Please read and review. This chapter is more of a prologue from Velvet's POV and the start of the story. I have a lot of this story already written so there will be future chapters as I work on some transitions between them. The storyline goes all the way through to the second movie. Thank you and enjoy =)

**Can't Escape the Inevitable**

My name is Velvet Rourke.

My childhood was rough. My biological father died when I was young and was quickly replaced with my stepfather. He was an alcoholic and Mother was too weak to leave him. They lied, they cheated... It was ugly. I found out that my mother had a distant cousin in Boston, a man by the name of Richard McNally. The night my stepfather first hit me, I ran away from home. I showed up on Doc's doorstep with nothing but a backpack in the pouring rain. I was seventeen.

Doc's doorstep happened to be a bar. I must have come across older than I looked because I was ushered in without any questions. You could be 18 and join in the festivities, minus the beer. I can remember as clear as yesterday seeing the MacManus brothers for the first time. They looked quite handsome as they sat at the bar joking and laughing with a group of guys.

I locked eyes with the darker haired one first. His hair was messy and his eyes were a striking blue that could be seen even from where I stood. He smiled at me with a certain boyish charm and I felt my heart rate speed up. I probably looked ridiculous since I was soaked from the rain and my supposedly waterproof makeup was smeared. He didn't seam to mind so I smiled back.

Then I remembered that I was there to meet Mother's cousin, in hopes that he'd let a seventeen year-old girl live with him. Yikes. Someone suddenly spoke to me and I pulled my gaze away from the stunning guy at the bar.

"Can I help ya with s-something, lass?" A jolly old man asked, hair already white and glasses perched on his nose.

"Um, y-yeah," I stuttered, feeling nervous. "I was looking; I mean I am looking for a Richard McNally?"

The man smiled. "Oh, that'd b-be me lass. I go by Doc though. What d'ya need?"

Deep breathe... Please, please, let him like me...

"Well, my name is Velvet Rourke. There's no easy way to say this," I started. "I-I'm your cousin Andrea's daughter and I was wondering if I could live with you?"

An hour later, the bar had been cleared out with the sudden news of a new family member. Of course, I did have to prove who I was and after Doc got over the astonishment they all settled around one of the large wooden tables.

To my surprise, the dark haired guy from earlier had stayed- along with the guy who had to be his brother. They were watching me curiously. I really hoped that we all weren't somehow related... My, how awkward that would be.

"So, you're looking to stay here?" Doc repeated for the millionth time.

I nodded. "I understand this is coming out of no where but I promise I'm not trouble and I can help you around the house or running this place," I said with a glance around the bar. "Anything you need."

"Since Doc forgot his manners, let me introduce myself," the brown-haired brother said suddenly. "I'm Connor MacManus."

I looked at him, returning a gentle smile, and shook his outstretched hand. "Velvet Rourke," I said.

"This 'ere's my brotha-"

"Murphy MacManus," the dark-haired guy I locked eyes with earlier said, laying his hand out.

I knew they had to be brothers. They didn't necessarily look alike but their mannerisms definitely were. I smiled at him, perhaps a tad more than at Connor, and shook his hand as well.

We all fell into another moment of silence.

"Can I ask how ye got that bruise on yer cheek?" Connor asked, breaking it.

I raised my hand to the sore cheek and lowered my eyes. I had tried to cover it with foundation. Damn the rain. "It's nothing," I said. I didn't want any sympathy or pity from them.

"Doesn't look like nothing, love." This from Murphy.

I finally looked at them both. I was surprised to see genuine concern in their eyes. I sighed, "Stepfather." I said just the single word. The two boys turned and both stared hard at Doc. I looked at him.

"Look, I don't want you taking me out of pity. I have other places I could go-" _okay that was a lie but still_… "-I just wanted to try family first."

Another silent second then, "Fuck me! I'm out of my damn mind… Alright, c-come on up, we'll get ya s-settled."

It didn't take long for a deep friendship to form between Connor, Murphy, and I. The three of us became nearly inseparable.

Everything was going smoothly until about a month before my 18th birthday. It was an ordinary Wednesday night, just after midnight. I was helping Doc clean behind the bar while Connor and Murphy chatted with the small crowd that was left form the evening's festivities. The door chimed and I looked up to see my Mother walking through the door and the profile of my stepfather right behind her.

I gasped and quickly threw myself to the side where there was a tiny close space, minus the door. Murphy had just been walking behind the bar and he laughed, "And what the hell are ye doin'? Playin' hide and seek without us?"

I looked at him and whatever he saw on my face made his smile melt off. "What's wrong?" He asked with growing concern.

It took me two tries before I got it out. "They're here. My parents are here."

Murphy swore, "Fuck."

"What's goin' on?" Connor asked, appearing behind Murphy.

"Con, her parents are here. Which ones are they?" Murphy asked, looking back at me.

"My mom was wearing red I think," I said, too scared to even turn around.

"Is that your stepfather with her?" Connor asked.

I nodded. Both boys' face darkened. Murphy turned back to her while Connor kept watch on the room. Murphy put his face close to mine and looked into my eyes. "He's not going to hurt ye again."

I shook my head, feeling on the verge of hysteria. "You can't stop him Murph. I'm not eighteen; legally they have the right to take me."

Connor spoke, "No, Velvet. We won't let them take you."

"We promise," Murphy finished.

I looked into both of their faces and saw determination. I didn't feel as confident. They laid out hands to me simultaneously. I smiled inwardly, they were so much alike. I took both their outstretched hands and they gave me a reassuring squeeze. We walked around the bar counter and only then did I look up. Mother was hugging Doc. Anthony stood next to her, scowling angrily at the room. My mom squealed when she saw me, "Velvet! We were so worried!"

I let go of the brother's hands as she pulled me into a hug. I stayed sort of stiff but I could tell she had lost a lot of weight. She was so frail. Anthony stepped up to us. Mother finally let go of me.

"You gave us a good scare young lady," Anthony said, his voice holding the edge of anger.

I was suddenly frightened so I stepped back.

"You're coming home with us now," he said determinedly.

"She ain't goin' anywhere," Connor said in a low voice.

Anthony's eyes flared with a rage that I knew all too well. Doc spoke, "I'm afraid that isn't an option. A-Andrea, Vee's happy here. She's welcome to s-stay and s-s-she helps me a lot with the bar."

"Richard please," Mother said sarcastically. "You don't know the first thing about raising a daughter!"

"And you do?" I spat. I was suddenly furious. She had no right to judge Doc. "Doc's been a better parent to me in the last six months than you have in years!"

My mother looked shocked at the outburst. I didn't care. "I'm not leaving. In a month I'll be eighteen anyways. I'm done with you!"

Anthony yelled, "Enough of your bullshit! I'm teaching you some manners as soon as we get home you little bitch-"

Connor's arms were suddenly around her. Anthony reached for me, Connor pulled me back, and Murphy met Anthony with a swift fist to the jaw. Anthony rocketed back but managed to somehow keep to his feet. Connor ushered me to Doc. I glanced at my mother, she was crying. I was too numb to cry right now. The brother's stood side by side, glaring at Anthony, daring him to make another move. He didn't, just stood there and wiped his face of blood.

"She stays," Connor said.

"Get the fuck out," Murphy said.

"Velvet please…" My mother pleaded.

"I'll take good care of her Andrea. It's time for you t-to go," Doc said.

I looked at my mother with a straight face.

"Let's go Andrea," Anthony called, already moving towards the door.

"Velvet, my baby-" Mother started again.

"No," I said shaking my head. "Step up for once mother, be strong and just let me go. I'm going to be fine here."

Still crying, she looked me over one more time before turning back to Anthony. I watched them leave. It was the last time I saw them, either of them. I stood there frozen and unable to comprehend everything. Doc rubbed my back. I looked at him. There was sorrow in his eyes. I looked away. I didn't want to cry, not about this. They didn't deserve it.

Connor and Murphy had escorted them out and they came walking back to me. I looked at Connor then looked away. Dammit, I would not cry! Murphy came and stood directly in front of me. I had no choice but to look into his eyes. He was concerned, they all were. I didn't need my mother, I had three men that would do damn near anything to keep me safe- and I had only known them six months.

The first tears began to fill my eyes.

I collapsed against Murphy's chest, giving into the emotions. Doc grabbed my hand and held it. Murphy's arms held me and Connor pressed against my back so he hugged me and his brother and Doc. My best friends and family held me while I cried out my frustrations with all that was wrong in the world.

It took some time but eventually the tears stopped. Connor stayed downstairs to help Doc finished cleaning up. Murphy helped me up to my bedroom in the living area above the bar. I still felt shaky and exhausted.

"Everything's goin' to be okay Vee," he said as we came to my doorway.

"I know," I said quietly. "Now I can move on with my life and forget that part of my past."

Murphy nodded in agreement.

I leaned against the doorway, resting my head back. "Thank you," I said.

He stepped closer to me and asked, "For what?"

"For punching Anthony… doing what I couldn't do."

"I've been wantin' to do that since the night ye came 'ere." Murphy raised his hand then and laid it gently on the side of my face, using his thumb to wipe at my moist cheeks. "It hurts to see ye cry, love…" He whispered.

I raised my gaze to look in his eyes. It was here that the feelings started to form between us. We had never spoken about the moment when I first came through the door that rainy night. Staring into his eyes, it was obvious there was potential for far more than just friendship. There was an attraction there that we both had just never experienced with anyone else before.

I raised my hand and touched his hand lightly. Slowly, he turned his hand away from my cheek and into my own until our fingers intertwined together. My heart was racing. Our eyes never broke contact. He leaned into me and I rose up on my toes slightly to meet him. Our lips brushed together in a delicate kiss. There was a pause before we met a second time with more pressure. It was slow and careful, like we were both afraid the other was going to run- or perhaps that this wonderful dream would end. My mind was rushing through thoughts... His lips were so soft and I could smell his cologne... Oh my God I was kissing Murphy!

The kiss continued gently until-

"Murphy!"

Connor's voice echoed from the stairs into the silenced hallway. We broke apart reluctantly and I leaned back against the doorway to steady my suddenly shaky legs.

"I'm comin'!" Murphy yelled back. He turned to me, licking his lips.

I took deep breathes, still disbelieving what had just happened. We shared a heated, lustful look before parting ways without another word.


	2. Passion and Heartache

Author's note: First off, thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and those of you who added it to your favorites or your alerts. I really appreciate it! Definitely helped keep me motivated and brave enough to keep posting. I apologize now for the change in perspective in the middle of this chapter. I've been writing this on and off for over eight months so I ended up changing it. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one will be set a few years later. I don't own any of the Boondock Saints characters! Now back to the story…

**Can't Escape the Inevitable**

Chapter 2: Passion and Heartache

It wouldn't be until my nineteenth birthday that things would start to get really complicated.

Late one night after a very festive party at the bar Murphy and I headed down the stairs to the cellar in a fit of laughter. I flicked on the light, dim enough that shadows kept the corners in darkness.

"Let me see…" I said, scanning the wine bottles.

Murphy came up behind me and exclaimed playfully, "There!"

He reached for and plucked the bottle out of its holder. I put my hand on his arm and pulled it towards me so I could read the bottle label. It was an innocent gesture until I got about halfway through reading the label. Something all of a sudden clicked inside my head like I was having a delayed reaction to the fact that I was touching Murphy. I forgot about the bottled and slid my hand up and down his arm, feeling his skin and the enticing muscles. Murphy froze under my touch. We both turned our faces slowly and looked at each other. Cool cellar air, low romantic lights, secluded… My pulse sped up. Suddenly, I released his arm and took a step back. What the hell had just come over me?

"Ye alright, love?" Murphy asked quietly, watching me carefully.

I turned my back on him, pretending to examine the bottles on my side. "Yes, fine." I lied.

I saw Murphy move in my peripheral vision and I turned back to watch his movements. He was walking to the table in the center of the room and to my surprise, he set the bottle down. "We need that," I said.

"Not as much as this," he said as he stalked back towards me with a determined look on his face. There was intensity in his eyes; made of lust I was sure. The look made my body tighten and my breathe catch in my chest.

His hand went to the back of my neck and he pulled me willingly towards him. I had a moment of giddy gratitude towards him for being so forward then I kissed him back. It was nothing like the gentle kiss we had shared over a year ago. No, this was full of heat and passion, the alcohol helping curve our nerves.

When his tongue touched mine I moaned, feeling my knees go weak. He took that as an invitation and with a growl of his own he walked me backwards into the nearest shelf, pressing against the wine bottles with his body. Hands were everywhere. My own glided up his arms and slid down his chest, feeling his toned body so solid and warm. All I could think about was how much I wanted him, for how long I've secretly wanted him. His hands slid up and down my sides, grabbing my hips tightly. He kissed across my jawbone until he came to my neck. What he did there made my head fall to the side. "Murphy…" I moaned, for the first time.

"For fuck's sake, what is taking you two so long?"

In a case of déjà vu, Connor's voice interrupted us. Murphy let out a frustrated growl against my lips as I fell against the racks of wine bottles in a daze.

Connor came strutting around the corner. After one look he quirked an eyebrow at us. "Am I interrupting somethin'?"

"You have incredible fuckin' timing, as ever," Murphy muttered.

I couldn't even look at Connor. I felt flustered and knew for sure my cheeks were reddening by the second.

Connor chuckled, eyeing both of us still. "Uh-huh. Just don't make too much fuckin' noise or Doc'll be down here and that ain't a sight for him to see." Connor grabbed the bottle Murphy had previously set down and laughed as he made his exit.

I bit the corner of my lip, suddenly nervous to be left alone with Murphy. I looked up at him and his eyes met mine. The only sound was our breathing and the low bass from upstairs. All I could think about was how ridiculously sexy he looked. I was sure his face mirrored my own.

"At least now…" Murphy started quietly. "…we know we won't be interrupted."

I nodded at him, grinning. I pushed away from the rack I had been leaning on. We closed the space between us and started it all over.

This time we had all the time in the world.

The next few months were a hot, messy blur. I had never felt such strong emotions for anyone before. Murphy MacManus was definitely my first love and lust. At first, we kept our developing relationship hidden from everyone. Connor obviously knew, being the brother and the best friend, but the others didn't get filled in until later once we couldn't be in the same room together without touching.

While Murphy and I were happy and wouldn't have had it any other way it wasn't always an easy road for us. We argued, fought, yelled at each other, the drama was insane- yet at the end of the day or night, it was always the two of us. It was like we had one of those bonds that belonged in epic poems. Sure, that might have been the romantic in me but anyone who saw us would have agreed.

Then reality set back in and life showed its ugly face.

XX

It was a Saturday afternoon, nearing the end of summer. The previous Friday night had consisted of the usual agenda: laughing, drinking, having fun at the bar and at a local house party. Murphy and I had had one of our memorable fights and we had gone separate ways. I left Connor there at the party with him while I headed back early to the bar and retired to my room upstairs. At the time, I hadn't thought there was anything wrong. We had argued about some overly obnoxious guy that had gotten flirty with me. It wasn't my fault the guy was hitting on me but Murphy seamed to think it was. I know Murphy had his jealous moments so I really just thoughts in a couple hours he'd cool down and tomorrow everything would be fine.

The next morning I slept in late. I was out the door by eleven to go see Murphy. Connor and he lived within a five minute walking distance from the bar. I went up the stairs happily; already feeling excited to see Murphy. I pulled out the key to their place and quietly unlocked the door knowing he was probably still asleep.

Again, I should have known something felt off.

Like a cheesy movie, I stopped dead in my tracks just inside the door.

There wasn't a lot going on in their flat. Both the brother's beds basically created the living room and my eyes fell upon the only body occupying one bed- well, _two_ bodies… _two bodies one bed._

I knew it was Murphy there; he didn't have to be facing the door for me to see that. The second body was a woman with long blonde hair and the bare skin of her back and legs flashing the room. She was asleep still, just like him.

Automatically, I went numb. I took a deep breathe and backtracked out of the room. I shut the door just as silently as I opened it.

I bit my lip, glued to my spot in the abandoned hallway. What the hell had just happened?

I was glad to see that the bar was empty when I got back. I wasn't sure where Doc was today but I prayed he didn't get home anytime soon. There was no possibility of sitting still. I had to keep moving. If I kept moving then my mind wouldn't wonder back to what I just saw. Yes, good plan.

I went behind the bar and started cleaning up- But all I could think about was what I just saw.

Taking deep breathes, I told myself I had to be reasonable. Yes, my heart felt like it had just shattered. I didn't realize how protective I was over Murphy until now. Jealousy was not a fun feeling. But still, I couldn't overreact. I didn't really have the right, did I? We weren't in a serious relationship... Technically, we never even talked about. Perhaps, I thought we had had an unspoken agreement on things. So then maybe he hadn't purposely cheated on me…

I sighed to myself. I needed to stop lying to myself about him.

What was I supposed to say to him now? Did I tell him what I saw, risk it all? Or confront him; let my anger control my decision? Dammit. I hated feeling like this.

Before I could come to a conclusion, Murphy came walking through the door.

I swore in my head and spun around so my back faced him as he walked towards me. I didn't even want to look at his face.

"'Ello babe," Murphy's voice rang.

I cringed. He was really going to call me that after what JUST happened? Pig.

"Hey," I said evenly and finally turned back around. I succeeded in keeping my face blank. I wouldn't be able to smile now even if I had too.

"What have you been up to?" I asked, glancing at him. There, I was being civil.

"Nothin' really, just been with Con. Could I get a glass of water?" Murphy said, looking at me. He had already taken a seat.

I looked at him for a moment. He was not fucking with Connor! I even knew for a fact that Connor had to work early this morning. Murphy... Had he just lied to me?

"Sure," I said and grabbed a glass. I went to the water fountain and started filling it. What. The. Hell. How could he lie to me so easily?

I set the glass in front of him. I'd give him one more chance. "So, that's all you did? Hang out with Connor this morning?"

Murphy looked at me, straight into my eyes and said, "Yeah that's all I did."

And there it was. The big, fat lie. The deathblow to whatever it was that we had shared these past months.

Honesty was one of the biggest issues I had. No surprise considering all the lies I was told by my Mother and that filth of a second husband she had. I didn't like trusting people and neither did it come easily for me: until Doc, Murphy, and Connor came along. There was something so genuine about all of them and the way they took me in when I had no where to go. They became my family and my friends. I let them into my heart. I let Murphy in the deepest and now look what happened…

I couldn't hide my emotions from showing any longer. I turned around and started untying my apron. I had to get out of here, away from him.

"Ye okay, love?" Murphy asked.

No, I thought. I'm anything but okay.

I didn't answer, I didn't trust my voice. I threw the apron onto the counter and turned towards the stairs. My sudden rush of anger was quickly fading back to numbness.

"Vee? Hey, talk to me-"

I heard the chair slide and knew he was coming after me.

"Vee, what's-"

I spun around on him and snapped acidly, "Just stay the hell away from me Murphy. I've got nothing to say to you."

XX

Three hours later, Velvet's mood had only worsened. She lay in the middle of her bedroom floor, surrounded by half empty bottles of raspberry Vodka and Jack Daniels. She was on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Doc was downstairs working the bar so she had her music especially loud to drown out the festivities going on underneath her. Her make up was smeared from earlier tears but her eyes were just wide and angry now.

Everything was falling apart.

The fight from yesterday. Today's vision that she wished she could permanently erase from her mind. The by far worst thing, Murphy's lying...

Just thinking about it made her blood boil. How could he do that to her! She trusted him! Damn him. Damn Murphy McManus.

Her mind was in the middle of rambling when her door opened. Not even looking who it was she said loudly, "Hasn't anyone ever heard of fuckin' knocking!"

"Well aren't ye fuckin' cheery," Connor said from the doorway. He turned his head sideways jokingly and looked at her. "What are ye doing up here?"

Velvet looked at him then back at the ceiling. "Sorry Con- not having a good night."

She saw him out her peripheral vision close the door then turn and come towards her. She sat up then, too fast of course so the blood rushing gave her a sudden headache. "Dammit," she muttered, a hand on her head.

Connor sat down beside her, both of them leaning up against her bed. He grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels and took a swig. "So ye gonna tell me about it?"

He handed the bottle out to her and as her head rush subsided she took it. "Your brother's an asshole," she said then took a swig herself.

"And yer just figuring this out?" Connor said then laughed. "What'd he fuckin' do now?"

Velvet shook her head and laughed, not happily. "You ever have those moments when someone completely and utterly lets you down... And you suddenly see a different side of this person, a person you thought you knew, and you don't like that this person even has that side?" She rambled on, slurring her words slightly, but she didn't care.

Connor's voice was gentler now as he asked again, "What'd he do?"

Velvet took another drink of Jack Daniels and handed the bottle to Connor. "This is so damn ridiculous! I hate feeling like this, I hate being close to someone enough to feel like this. I hate trusting people, I hate letting anyone in, I hate it, I hate feeling like this-"

"Shh, sweetheart," Connor said and slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him.

Velvet laid her head on his shoulder, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes again.

Connor spoke soothingly against her hair, "It'll be okay, love."

As Velvet succumbed to the tears once more, something told her that it was too late. Things were not going to be okay.

XX

Another hour later and Connor had quickly caught up to the drunken state of Velvet. Once her tears had dried they had started playing a drinking game and Connor told her jokes to cheer her up. They laughed together and for a little while the pain in heart was only background noise.

As soon as the laughs died down though, the ache came crashing back.

Velvet was lying with her head in his lap. She rolled from her side to her back so she could look up at him. "Whatever happened with Katie? Weren't you supposed to be with her tonight?"

Connor shrugged, "Not for me. She's a bit clingy; it had only been a few fuckin' days."

Velvet nodded, "Really, already? That's no good."

Connor grunted in agreement before taking another swig from the diminishing bottle of rum. The Jack Daniels bottle lay on its side empty.

Velvet sighed. Her life was such a mess right now. She didn't think she could ever feel so disappointed in someone, even her Mother. Dammit Murphy...

"Don't get that look back, ye were smiling just a few minutes ago," Connor said.

"I can't help it," Velvet said and sat up slowly. She scooted until her back was sitting next to his legs. His hand automatically went to rub her lower back.

She watched him as he set the bottle down then looked at her. She suddenly had an idea... But it wasn't a good idea... But still... Maybe...

"Would you do me a favor?" Velvet asked.

Their gaze was steady on each other. Without hesitation Connor replied, "Of course, if it'll make that look disappear again."

She knew what she wanted to do... Looking at him from inches away, Velvet knew what would make her forget about the pain Murphy was making her feel, a way to forget her problems. Was the alcohol in her blood swaying the decision? Probably. But she didn't care. She just wanted the pain to go away, just a break from the madness as of late.

Velvet could see in Connor's eyes that he understood what she wanted. She leaned into him, the last second she closed her eyes. She pressed her lips against his and he welcomed the kiss. It wasn't something entirely new for them; they had only kissed once during a drunken game of spin the bottle. Although this time there was an extra pang of heat. 

Connor broke the kiss slightly to say, "Velvet..."

Velvet, nervous that he was going to start protesting, cut him off and said, "Please Connor. I just want this pain to go away, even for just a little while. Please, Con, between friends..." 

She looked him in the eyes, his own eyes searching her face. Then his hand was suddenly in her hair and they kissed, real and passionately. She had always been attracted to Connor. He had a chiseled body and a handsome face. They had always just been friends but that didn't mean there wasn't a certain amount of lust between them. Tonight, it was finally able to be shown.

Connor pressed his body into hers as much as he could at this odd angle. His hand held her head, his tongue exploring her mouth. He tasted like rum. Velvet had a moment to notice his kissing technique was an interesting mixture of urgency and delicacy, each movement taken slow but deliberately.

She let her mind go then and just gave herself completely over to him. It was what she wanted, the only thing that would give her a break from the pain.

XX

They were left breathing heavily on the bed. Velvet smiled.

Connor said happily, "Well, that was certainly a first."

She rolled over, knowing full well he was talking about it being a first for them. "Thank you Con. You're a good friend."

"I fuckin' be yer best friend," he said looking down at her with a grin.

Velvet chuckled, "Yes, you're my best friend." She laid her head on his chest, cuddling into his body. Connor held her close, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

It slowly came back to her, the tension and reminder of what she had seen earlier in the day. She wished she could just burn it from her memory. And now she had slept with Connor. How the hell was Murphy going to take that? Were they supposed to hide it from him? Oh hell. Who cares. He's got that blonde Jeanine now.

Velvet buried her face into his neck.

"What's wrong?" Connor asked, noticing the change in her body rhythm.

Velvet shook her head against him.

Connor was quiet for a moment. He said softly, "My brotha can be a first prize idiot. But I know how much he cares for ye, love. It isn't to say he won't make some mistakes along the way but I know him, and I know he wouldn't do anythin' to intentionally hurt ye. Ever."

Tears burned her eyes at hearing Connor explanation of Murphy's actions. If that was true, then why the hell did he lie to her? He knew how important honesty was to her.

Velvet rolled more on her side, away from Connor but still close. "Thank you," she whispered. She didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't think she had any tears left.

"Anytime, love." He laid a kiss on her forehead. "I think it's time we find some clothes."

Velvet nodded, "Agreed."

They silently rolled out of bed and scavenged the room for their clothes. She didn't quite remember them throwing their clothes so far but it took a few moments to find everything. They didn't speak as they put on their underwear and jeans. Connor buckled his belt and was still looking for his shirt while Velvet got her jeans buttoned and hooked her bra back on.

Then what pieces of her life were left were doused in gasoline and lit with a match.

The door suddenly opened, Murphy came through speaking, "Velvet, I wanted to check…" His words died at the sight before his eyes.

Velvet's heart had stopped. She spun around to Murphy then froze. Connor was standing up slowly from picking up his shirt off the floor. Murphy looked at her. She looked at him. He looked at Connor. Velvet could see the fine tremble of anger spreading through his body.

Velvet couldn't even feel anything.

No thoughts, no emotions, just the cold and utter numbness.

"Fuck this!" Murphy yelled heatedly as he backed up. He gave her foreign eyes filled with anger then he was out the door.

"Murph!" Connor yelled, going after him. He glanced at her once, apologetically, then he too was out the door.

Still Velvet didn't move. Silence fell over her room again. She closed her eyes. The world as she knew it had just exploded into ashes.

Finally, Velvet pushed herself over to a desk where a white letter was hidden between books. She took it out, it being already opened. Her fingers fidgeted, trying to pull out the letter. Opening it, she read the first sentence. "Welcome! You have been accepted to New York's school of Art on a full scholarship…"

Velvet decided in that second, amongst the ashes of her previous life, that it was time for a fresh start. Would it be for good? Or would it just be a fresh vacation? She wasn't sure. But it was time.

She'd be flying to New York tomorrow.

Velvet pulled out her suitcase and started to pack- there really was no better time.

XX

Velvet only managed to get around four hours of sleep- including all the tossing and turning she did. It always amazed her how quickly everything could fall apart. She hadn't spoken to Connor but she really hoped he tracked down Murphy and got him to calm down. The last thing she wanted was for her to come between them.

Her mind flashed to the look on Murphy's face when he saw her and Connor, when the situation really sunk in. She'd never seen him so outraged. Part of her was actually satisfied. Let him hurt! He had caused her enough pain the last few days, it was only fair! Of course than the other part of her, the part that deeply cared for him was sorry she had put him through it. Dammit, none of this was fair.

She was sitting at the breakfast table, cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Her acceptance letter laid open on the table. Her bags were packed and ready. She had even called the airlines and booked a ticket. There was no going back. The last thing she needed to do was tell Doc she was leaving.

And tell the brothers.

Although, she wasn't quite ready to tell them yet.

"Velvet, y-y-you're up early." Doc said, interupting her thoughts.

She smiled up at him, "Goodmorning Doc."

"Aye, you need more s-s-sleep!" He grumbled some as he poured himself some coffee.

"We need to talk about something," she said gently. It was now or never.

"Sure lass," he said as he carefully walked back to the table with his coffee mug. Of course he spilled it as he sat down. "Fuck! Ass!"

Velvet laughed and handed him a napkin. He muttered a few more curses as he patted himself dry.

"I need you to look at this," she said and handed him the letter for school.

"What's this now?" He said as he straightened his glasses and started reading the letter.

Velvet waited patiently, watching his face.

Doc smiled, "You were accepted to s-s-school? That's wonderful! I-I-I didn't even know you applied."

"I did a few months ago, on the off chance they'd accept me. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure it'd go through."

"Wait, does this mean you're leaving me?" Doc asked, his face suddenly changing from thrill to sadness.

Velvet nodded, trying to hold back the tears again. Why did she feel so damn emotional right now? "I have a friend in New York, Michelle. I've already spoken with her and we're going to get an apartment together. I, ah," she paused. "I leave this afternoon. I need to get there as soon as I can."

"Oh Velvet, lass." Doc said. He laid the letter down and reached out for her hand. He gave it a squeeze. "I'm so p-p-proud of you! I'm going to miss you, we all will..."

The rest of breakfast was filled with conversation of Velvet's new school. Doc wanted to know everything about it. She also promised to visit as often as she could and call him all the time.

She called Connor afterwards but he didn't answer. She wished she didn't have to leave the news over a voicemail but she did it anyways. She also told him to tell Murphy.

XX

It was about noon when Velvet was downstairs saying goodbye to everyone. Her bags were being loaded into the cab outside.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" She said. She gave the regulars each a hug.

Doc had tears rolling down his cheeks by the time she got to him. It in turn, made her own eyes water. She gave him a tight hug.

"Don't f-f-forget to call an old man once in a while! And when you land," he said.

"I will Doc, I'll miss you!" Velvet released him and smiled at him. "I'll be back before you know it."

She turned to Connor, who was grinning at her. "I'll walk ye out," he said.

Velvet nodded and turned to everyone. They all wished her good luck and she waved as the two of them walked outside.

"I'm going to miss you Con," she said and hugged him.

He held her tightly against him whispering to her, "I'm goin' to miss ye too love. Won't be the same without ye."

Velvet tried to memorize the way it felt to have her arms around him. It was going to be so strange not having him to talk to whenever she needed him. They parted and looked at each other.

"Did you find Murphy last night?" She asked quietly.

Connor nodded, his face softening. "He's not happy with me but he'll get over it with some time. Nothin' will come between us."

"He's not showing up, is he?"

Connor let his eyes fall to the ground.

Velvet took that as her answer.

"I'm sorry for everything Con, I never meant to cause trouble between you two-"

"Oh fuck, there's nothin' to be sorry for Velvet. It's not yer fault." Connor raised her face to look back at him. "Murph can be a fuckin' idiot. I saw ye last night love, I saw how upset ye were. Ye've got nothin' to apologize for."

Velvet let the tears spill onto her cheeks. "Thanks Con, for everything. I love you."

"I love ye too Velvet."

They hugged again and Velvet felt her heart break. She didn't want to leave like this but she knew there was no other choice. They all needed their time away.

"Would you just..." Velvet said as they parted again. She thought about it for another second... "Would you just tell Murph that I, um... that I love him and I'll miss him?"

Connor nodded, "Of course." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Velvet smiled back. "Bye Con."

"Bye Vee, see ye again soon."

Velvet got into the cab. She laid her head against the seat and cried. Her heart was broken and there was nothing she could do about it. 

XX

Connor watched the cab drive off. He didn't want her to leave. The three of them had been inseparable for years. But after last night... He thought it was for the best. Velvet had to agree with him or she wouldn't have left so suddenly.

Murphy stepped up beside him.

"Yer a fuckin' ass," Connor said without looking at him.

"As are ye, _dear_ brother." Murphy's voice was still clipped with anger.

Connor turned to him. He looked into his brother's eyes. "She wanted ye to know she loves ye and will miss ye."

Murphy just looked at him. Connor shook his head. Sure he had messed up, sleeping with Velvet. But he was disappointed in Murphy for treating Velvet like just any other girl. Connor knew without a doubt that Murphy cared for her in a far different way. Murphy was just too damn stubborn to admit it. Connor went inside then to check on Doc. The old man was going to need some help adjusting. They all loved Velvet in their own way.

Murphy watched Connor go then looked back down the street where Velvet's cab had disappeared around the corner. Truth was he couldn't bear to say goodbye to her. He was furious with her, with both of them, but the thought of saying goodbye indefinitely was... He just couldn't do it.

So he stared off into the distance, knowing full well that his heart was broken and there was nothing he could do about it.

XX

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please review if you have a chance =)


	3. Returning Home

Been a little while but here's an update! It's set three years after Velvet left. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own any of the Boondock Saints.

XxXxXxX

"Slow down Vee, what are you talking about?" Michelle's concerned voice said through the cell phone.

Velvet sighed, leaning against the door jam of her bedroom next to the three hastily packed suitcases. "I don't know if I can explain right now any better. I… I need to get out of here. Whether it's for a vacation or permanent I'm not sure yet."

Her roommate stayed quiet for a moment. The last thing Velvet wanted was to upset her best friend, especially after everything Michelle had done for her. Velvet opened her mouth to start the apology when Michelle finally spoke up, "Okay, okay Velvet. I've known you long enough to know when things are serious. Just please tell me you're going to be okay?"

"Aren't I always?" Velvet responded, lightly adding humor. "I left next month's rent on a table in the kitchen."

"You didn't have to do that-"

"Yes I did. You can enjoy some peace and quiet before finding a new roommate."

Michelle said softly, "That doesn't sound like you're coming back."

It was Velvet's turn to be quiet for a moment. "Maybe I'm not, I really don't know."

"Take care of yourself. Call me when you get there," Michelle said sadly. Velvet could sense how disappointed she was. Velvet felt the same.

"You too Michelle, I'll talk to you soon." Velvet closed her cell phone and slipped it into her jeans pocket. Her eyes traveled around the apartment one last time.

This was it.

It was time for her to go back home.

XxXxXxX

They say home is where the heart is.

For Velvet, home was where the pieces of her heart laid waiting for her return.

On the flight to Boston all she could think about was the life she had left so suddenly three years back. A lot had happened during her time away. College life had been interesting to say the least. While the friends she quickly made dove into the party scene, Velvet found immersing herself in her studies a much better relief. It helped settle her mind and reduce the stress her childhood had caused her. She stayed busy with art projects and extra classes, determined to work hard and stay busy. During downtime Velvet realized she was trying to make up past mistakes by turning her life slowly around.

She also knew that a day didn't go by when Murphy MacManus did not enter her thoughts somehow.

Sitting on the plane now, staring out into the endless sea of sky, the idea of seeing Murphy and Connor again was abruptly overwhelming. Velvet took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. She had made only a handful of visits over the years and they had consisted of strictly just seeing Doc. Three years was a long time not to see the brothers- but that didn't mean she hadn't spoken to them.

It was six months after Velvet left when she received her first hand written letter from Connor. While it was definitely old fashion it was a pleasant surprise and soon they wrote each other on a regular basis. Of course, Connor also had a secret agenda with this plan. Eventually Murphy started adding a sentence or two in smaller more cramped handwriting. It started off with a simple "Hello, how are you", progressed to actually asking how her schooling was going, and finally writing a whole separate letter of his own. Hope flared in Velvet as this had continued. Talking through letters had fewer expectations and proved to be much easier for them both. It took time but the letters soon turned into phone calls and very slowly their friendship began to strengthen.

Velvet sipped her drink, sighing loudly again. Murphy, Connor, and Doc weren't the main reason she was coming back however. In fact, none of them even knew that she WAS coming back. Her old room was always available to her (as Doc frequently pointed out over the years) so she had a place to stay. She also had a soft spot for the bar and was sure Doc wouldn't mind the extra help again. Everything was set and ready for her return.

There she was again, avoiding thinking about the reason for her current departure. Velvet just didn't want to waste time thinking about something useless. Right now she had enough to worry about- like seeing Murphy and Connor for the first time in three years. _Three years. _That was a long time. Things change, people change. Velvet knew for sure how much that statement rang true for her. It seamed cheesy but she felt more mature, even more alive. She wasn't the broken girl that showed up looking for a family. Velvet felt more confident, secure, and proud than she ever had in her life.

Underneath all her worries and doubts, Velvet was just excited to be going home.

XxXxXxX

Originally Velvet's plan was to go straight to Doc's and surprise him. However, once she landed and got herself a cab she found herself rattling off Murphy and Connor's address. She sat in the back, rested her head in her hands, and hoped that she wasn't making a huge mistake. The cab ride felt like the longest one of her life and finally arriving at the familiar street only made her nerves worse. In a complete daze Velvet paid and thanks the cab driver. She walked up the stares to the top floor, deliberately keeping her mind blank and taking slow calculating breaths.

I can do this…

Velvet knocked on the door. Her heart was pounding faster than she ever thought possible. Images flashed in her mind. The first was of Murphy and his coy grin then seeing him for the first time that rainy night, Connor laughing as the three of them sat around telling stories, the two brothers getting into another humorous fight, her and Murphy intertwined in the wine cellar…

There was familiar laughter on the other side of the door and the sound of a deadbolt unlocking. Velvet took a deep breathe and looked up. The door opened and… a shirtless Murphy MacManus stood there. Velvet's heart stopped and her mouth fell slightly open. Nothing could have prepared her for seeing him again, especially with all that bare skin glaring at her.

Murphy's smile faded slowly and he blinked his eyes in an almost disbelief. "Velvet?"

Connor's voice called form within, "Who is it?"

Velvet smiled gently, feeling like she was just coming out of a stupor. "Hi Murph." She was trying desperately to keep her eyes on his face only.

Murphy looked her over for a moment, registering her bags and then resting his gaze on her face. Suddenly his face broke out into a smile. "Velvet," he said again. "How are ye?"

"I'm fine," Velvet said still smiling. She glanced down at her bags. "I'm… back in town for a little while."

"Murphy, who the fuck is it-" Connor ranted before finally coming into view and stopping mid sentence. Upon seeing her, Connor's eyes lit up. "Velvet! Fuck, ye should have told us ye were comin' for a visit." He pushed past Murphy and pulled Velvet into a hug. Velvet let out a laugh and hugged him back. A warm happiness was spreading through her. "Hello to you too Connor."

When he finally released her, Murphy was walking back towards the open door with a t-shirt now covering his torso. Velvet felt a marginally more comfortable.

"How long are you stayin' for?" Connor asked as he reached down to grab one of her bags.

"Um, for a while," Velvet said as she went to grab her other bag.

"Let me get it," Connor said and grabbed the bag from her. He walked inside and Velvet followed as Murphy shut the door behind them. She turned back to Murphy but before she could say anything he was coming towards her with his arms open. Velvet smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his arms encircle her waist. It was awkward for maybe a second before things felt normal again.

"Missed ye love," he whispered.

"Missed you too Murph."

XxXxXxX

The three walked across the street. Velvet could see the lights flickering in the bar's fogged windows and hear the loud Irish music. She had an overwhelming sense of being home. She had spent so many days in the pub with the brothers, Doc, and everyone's friends. Now, they would all be together again. All she could do was smile.

Connor paused with his hand on the door. "Ready for this love?"

Velvet laughed, "You have no idea."

The brothers went through the door first to save the best surprise for last. Velvet took a moment to enjoy the happiness she felt then stepped through the doorway. The crowd erupted in shouts and soon Velvet was being pulled into hugs and being kissed on the cheek. Doc was making a commotion at the side of the bar, trying to make his way to her.

"Fuck! G-G-Get the fuck outta the way! Velvet!"

She laughed as the people around her parted enough to let the old man through. "Fuck Velvet, w-where ye been? Come here!"

Still smiling, she gave yet another hug to Doc. He turned it into a giant bear hug. "I missed you too Doc."

"Come on, let her breathe lads! We've got a night o' drinking to get underway," Connor said, clapping a hand on Doc's back.

The old man released her with a grumble, "Alright ye bastard. I want to know everything Velvet, how long y-you in town for?"

Velvet glanced at Murphy and Connor before answering Doc, "Not too sure but I'll be here for a few weeks at least."

"Wonderful, d-d-drinks are on the house for ye dear."

"Thanks Doc."

Velvet smiled as Doc, completely overjoyed, made his way back to the bar. She watched him for a moment as Murphy stepped beside her.

"How's he been?"

"Oh you know, fuckin' grouchy as ever. Same ole Doc." Murphy looked from Doc to Velvet.

Their eyes met. Murphy asked, "So ye stayin' in town for a while?"

"I think so," Velvet said with a nod. "Murphy-"

"Velvet! What do you say for a dance?" Rocco announced loudly, before swinging back a shot.

She looked at Rocco and laughed. He hadn't changed at all. "Think you can stop drinking long enough to finish the dance?"

"I can try, for you of course." Rocco bowed and didn't a little swing with his hand mockingly. "After you..."

XxXxXxX

An hour and a few shots later, Velvet found herself sitting at the bar with Connor and Murphy on either side of her. She was telling Doc about her schooling and her recent art projects. Doc then told her about his news. They laughed together and shared their stories. It was turning out to be a great night.

"Oh! Fuck, you got to come see the new kitchen we put on upstairs. Shit, can't believe I forgot..." Doc started bustling about to get around the counter.

Murphy laughed and leaned in to whisper, "Us too. He's been talking about that fuckin' kitchen for weeks, everyone had to take a tour of it."

Connor slid off his seat in front of her and still laughing, Velvet got up as well. The four of them made their way to the stairs and up to the living quarters above. Velvet grinned as she looked around. Everything still looked the same.

"It took me a fucking month to get the damn construction done. They kept trying to brush me off-"

They turned the corner as Doc continued to rant and Velvet's eyes widened at the new kitchen. It was really nice, much more open then the previous version. Very enthusiastically Velvet said, "Wow! Oh, this is beautiful Doc. Much better than before!"

Connor and Murphy both laughed behind her. Doc was beaming as he looked around. "It is ain't it? I've needed the s-s-space for years!"

"Doc! Doc! You up there? The beer pump ain't working. Doc, get your ass done here!" One of the bartenders yelled up the stairs.

"What? Fuck, ass! Got to do everything myself. You three behave-" Doc said as he turned back down the hallway.

"-Doc!"

"-Fuck! I'm c-coming!"

And with more shouting Doc exited the room to head back downstairs. Velvet was leaning against the counter as the silence settled. Connor had his hands in his pockets while Murphy was leaning his shoulder against the doorway.

"So yer stayin' a while?" Connor asked again.

Velvet glanced at the floor before grinning. "Yeah, I'm thinking about it. I need to find a place to stay-"

Murphy said, "Ye always welcome at our place, ye know that."

She looked at Murphy and nodded. "Thanks."

Connor added, "Doc would love to have ye too."

Velvet smiled. Maybe she could switch off? Doc wasn't getting any younger after all. She wanted to spend some time with him as well.

"Well I'm gettin' more beer," Connor announced. He stepped forward and pulled Velvet into a hug.

"I'm glad yer back," he said into her hair.

"Me too," Velvet returned. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

He glanced back at his brother and said, "Don't ye do anything stupid now." Then he started walking towards the stairs with a chuckle.

Murphy was looking at her and Velvet returned the heavy gaze. There were so many things she wanted to say but none of it came out. Instead she broke the silence with, "I want to see my old room." She smiled and walked towards him to go through the doorway. He didn't move as she brushed passed him and her heart was starting to pound.

Murphy unfolded from the doorway and followed her down the hall. She could feel his eyes staring into the back of her. Velvet unzipped her jacket. It was much hotter up here than down in the drafty bar. Her room was the second door on the right. She opened the door and wasn't surprised that nothing much had changed in here as well. Same bed, same curtains. Same photographs on the wall. She slipped out of the jacket and laid it on the low dresser just inside the room.

"So many memories in this room," Velvet said softly.

Murphy stayed quiet behind her. He hadn't followed her in, just placed a bent arm high above his head on the doorframe. The pose pulled his black sweater up to reveal a sliver of tan skin on his stomach. The sight of it brought heat to her face and she turned back around. You'd think after seeing him shirtless earlier in the day that something as miniscule as that wouldn't effect her. Wrong, of course. She hoped Murphy hadn't noticed.

Velvet went to the window and looked out. It was a full moon tonight, stars bright in the sky. She remembered another night, just like this one, where Murphy and her had been alone on top of the roof...

She came back to herself before reliving that particular memory. Sighing, Velvet turned back around to face the man in the doorway.

Murphy was watching her closely.

"I guess we should go back downstairs," Velvet said quietly but she didn't move.

"Tell me I'm fuckin' not the only one feelin' this," Murphy finally spoke. He lowered his arm and stood there still looking just as scrumptious.

Velvet knew exactly what he was talking about. "You aren't," she whispered.

He made a frustrated sound and pushed away from the doorway. "Fuck," he said. "I thought after three fuckin' years I wouldn't feel this anymore. After everything, I thought things would just- go back to before, to the beginning." He was standing more in the hallway now as he finished with, "Fuck, I was wrong."

Velvet moved towards him, if they were going to have this conversation then she needed out of this room. The memories from it weren't going to help her. "I was hoping for that too. We've been friends for years, all of us." She added the last part because she couldn't forget his brother. No, none of them could forget that. The three of them had been inseparable.

Murphy was now leaning against the far wall of the hallway. Velvet stood in the doorway. They stared at each other and that extra heat was still there, still burning.

Velvet couldn't deal with this, not right now. Not after the roller coaster her emotions had been on in the last twenty-four hours. She went to move past him and she actually thought he was going to let her go. At the last second his hand was on her arm and she was suddenly spun back around. His lips crashed onto hers as he pressed his body to her. His hand held her hips as they fell against the opposite wall. She couldn't resist. She wanted to feel his body against hers, all that muscle and smooth skin. Their tongues collided with each other as they licked and kissed like it was the only way they could breathe.

Murphy ground his hips against her while letting out a frustrated growl. She could feel him hard and ready through his jeans. All her thoughts and doubts had disappeared. The only subject was what was the quickest way to get themselves naked and tangled up in the sheets. First they needed out of the hallway.

As if he was reading her mind, Murphy took a step back and pulled her with him. They were moving towards the nearest door, her old bedroom, the place full of their memories.

They both tried to lead in and both refused to part from the kiss and roaming of hands. It must have looked like a very well choreographed dance to an outsider.

Murphy pushed her against the door. Velvet moaned against his lips. He then lowered to her neck and nibbled before laying kisses along her skin. She moaned his name this time as her hands gripped his back.

He pulled her forward again and Velvet reached behind to slam the door shut. They walked to the middle of the room. They finally had privacy so the clothes were coming off. Murphy slid his hands under her shirt and tore the garment over her head. They were both breathing heavily as they solely focused on getting each others clothes off as fast as possible.

Her hands reached for the bottom of his shirt while he went to pull it over his head. Her body tightened as his toned stomach and chest came into her full view for the second time that day. Velvet wanted to kiss and explore that expanse of skin but that overwhelming need to feel him above her was far too great. It had just been too damn long since they'd been intimate together, the other stuff could come later.

They kissed as Murphy unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down her hips. She wiggled out of them, breaking the kiss. They took a breather, Murphy leaning back slightly as Velvet unbuckled his belt. Their eyes met. His stunning blue eyes were filled with lust and passion only for her. It was a very male look, lined with possessiveness. It only increased her arousal.

He stepped out of his jeans and pulled her body to him. Murphy's hands slid down her back, her ass, and he suddenly leaned down enough to grab her thighs and pick her up like it was nothing. He was so incredibly strong. Velvet wrapped her legs around him, moaning with just the little display of strength. They looked into each others eyes again before crashing against each other for another kiss. Murphy walked them back to the bed where they fell roughly onto the black comforter.

The undying fervor, fiery lust, and intense happiness made everything a blur of hands, skin, and moans.

Finally he collapsed on top of her.

Both of them were breathing heavily, hearts pounding. It took a second before Murphy lifted himself up enough to slide himself out of her. Velvet moaned with the action. He fell onto his back beside her. She automatically rolled on her side and nuzzled into his outstretched arm, laying her head on his chest.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed ye too," Murphy said.

He hugged her close to his body and Velvet giggled. "You'd think by now that we could handle being around each other for twenty-four hours without ending up in bed together."

Murphy grinned, "Well we could try the couch next time-"

"Murphy!" Velvet exclaimed and nudged him playfully. He chuckled in response.

"What? Ye said bed, nothing about other furniture-"

"You knew what I meant!"

"Fine, aye alright… We'll do it up against the wall next time to appease yer morals."

Velvet buried her face into his chest, shaking her head. She was laughing and so was he. It was a good sound.

XxXxXxX


End file.
